Question: In triangle $ABC$, $AB=20$ and $AC=11$. The angle bisector of $\angle A$ intersects $BC$ at point $D$, and point $M$ is the midpoint of $AD$. Let $P$ be the point of the intersection of $AC$ and $BM$. The ratio of $CP$ to $PA$ can be expressed in the form $\dfrac{m}{n}$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m+n$.

Explanation: [asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = linewidth(0.7);  pair A = (0,0), C= (11,0), B=IP(CR(A,20),CR(C,18)), D = IP(B--C,CR(B,20/31*abs(B-C))), M = (A+D)/2, P = IP(M--2*M-B, A--C), D2 = IP(D--D+P-B, A--C);  D(MP("A",D(A))--MP("B",D(B),N)--MP("C",D(C))--cycle); D(A--MP("D",D(D),NE)--MP("D'",D(D2))); D(B--MP("P",D(P))); D(MP("M",M,NW)); MP("20",(B+D)/2,ENE); MP("11",(C+D)/2,ENE);  [/asy]Let $D'$ be on $\overline{AC}$ such that $BP \parallel DD'$. It follows that $\triangle BPC \sim \triangle DD'C$, so\[\frac{PC}{D'C} = 1 + \frac{BD}{DC} = 1 + \frac{AB}{AC} = \frac{31}{11}\]by the Angle Bisector Theorem. Similarly, we see by the Midline Theorem that $AP = PD'$. Thus,\[\frac{CP}{PA} = \frac{1}{\frac{PD'}{PC}} = \frac{1}{1 - \frac{D'C}{PC}} = \frac{31}{20},\]and $m+n = \boxed{51}$.